


To All The People I've Loved Before

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ron has a lot of crushes, To All The Boys I Love Before crossover, and Ron can write, dark humour, i know it's not true but my small bean is talented as hell so i will pretend it's real, ron has a secret daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Ron writes 5 letters to 5 people. The letters got out and he is so fucked, literally.





	To All The People I've Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a crack fic? I wrote it when I saw an edit of this but with Hermione instead, and I thought "What if Ron can write?" And that's how this fic happened. And the Valentines thing is a coincidence  
> Happy Valentines y'all

_February 14th, 2019_

_I’m totally screwed._

_I guess it’s time to write this down i_ _n_ _my diary too._

_No one knows this but every time I have a crush on someone, or I have a thing for them, I always write it down as a letter, but I will never send it to them. Reading it just reminds me of how strong my emotions could be, like...I didn’t think I could write like that, no one does. But here are five total:_

_Harry, my best friend. I actually write that letter to him to admit that he’s my best mate and I don’t want to lose him, ever. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me_

_Hermione, my second best friend. She is the greatest, I have liked her for a long time since the Yule Ball, I just didn’t know. But recently we’ve been drifting away and I write it to her to say that I may consider breaking up, she seems to like Parkinson a lot more_

_And Lavender, my first girlfriend, I don’t know why, but I still think that she has feelings for me and our relationship was quite good, she was very supportive of me. Exes can still be friends, right?_

_Viktor Krum, the first person to make me realised that I could swing for both teams, he is so hot, he’s still so hot. He’s still my favourite Quidditch player. And I used to be so jealous of him, turns out I might have been jealous of the girls who got to be with him._

_And last, Blaise Zabini, the mysterious Slytherin, I have always had a thing for him, I never tell anyone but his personalities attract me and I feel like I’m being pulled to him. Luna once approached me and said Zabini likes my smile. I’m still shocked about that even until now._

_And earlier today, on Valentines Day, the letters got out. I don’t know who sent it away but I’m so fucked right now._

_Most of the letters are fine, I have found almost all of them to explain about the letters, they are all fine with it. But there is still one left._

_Zabini, I can’t find him anywhere. And I might have described a very detailed love making scene in the letter I sent to him and what I want him to do to me, it’s 16 pages long, front AND back_

_There’s a knock on the door. It’s him. I’m going to die._

_Goodbye dear world_

 

 

 

 

_February 15th, 2019_

_Turns out I’m still fine. Luna was the one who sent it out, with the help of Ginny as well._

_And I might have lost my virginity to the said Slytherin above. He knocked on my door yesterday to return the letter to me and then proceeded to actually do the things I wrote in the letter._

_He’s still in my bed. We’re going to be late for breakfast_

_But I rather like it. A lot._

_*_

 

_*flashback to what happened yesterday*_

 

“Who-who is it?” Ron closed his diary and stood up slowly, he was so fucked

 

“Open the door” His voice was cold and Ron flinched at the tone. However, he still opened the door slightly

 

“Oh...Zabini...I didn’t expect you here” His voice was barely a whisper

 

“Explain” Zabini pulled out a letter, Ron’s letter to Ron’s face and arched his eyebrow “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“A joke?”

 

“Doesn’t seem like a joke to me” Zabini put a hand on the door and pushed in “Let me in”

 

“I-...” Zabini slammed the door opened and Ron stepped back, face horrified by the action.

 

“Do you know what’s in this letter?” He swayed the letter lightly and Ron stuttered

 

“I-…”

 

“Is this real? Did you actually write this?”

 

“Yes, I wrote it. But it…I wrote it a long time ago, and there are four more, and I-…”

 

“Four?”

 

“Yeah, for each of my crush…”

 

“When did you write this letter?” He held his letter up again and Ron swallowed, his legs hit the table and he stopped

 

“I-…the start of Eighth Year, after the train ride…actually”

 

Zabini stared at him for a moment and let the letter fall down to the ground. Ron’s heart was beating like crazy

 

“Did you mean what you write? Do you actually want it?” Zabini stepped forward and moved closer to Ron’s spot every second now

 

“I…yeah? At the time…”

 

“And now?”

 

“I-I don’t know…” Ron looked down on his shoes until he felt Zabini’s breath ghosting over his face. He felt a hand tilting his face up, he looked at Zabini’s eyes and swallowed hard, blushing hard as well

 

“You don’t know how long I have wanted this baby” Zabini mumbled deeply and smashed his lips on Ron’s. Sliding this wet tongue into Ron’s mouth, the Gryffindor moaned and arched his back, feeling the hardness under the Slytherin’s robes

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*back to present*_

 

“What are you doing?” Blaise’s voice startled Ron and he slammed his diary closed

 

“Nothing” He turned around and saw that Blaise was covering his lower parts with Ron’s blanket, he blushed

 

“Really?”

 

 “We will be late for breakfast, Blaise, hurry up” He diverted the topic

 

“That’s not what you called me yesterday” Blaise smirked, getting off the bed

 

“That was just what I wrote in the letter. And please put the blanket on” His cheeks felt hot when Blaise sauntered to his table

 

“And yet you loved calling me that yesterday” Blaise tilted Ron’s chin up to look at him “Fuck you’re so beautiful”

 

“Sod off” Ron couldn’t help but smiled like an idiot when Blaise grinned back at him “Good Godric, you are NOT serious, are you?”

 

“Nope, seeing your blushing face under the morning light are the two deadly combination for me now”

 

“We’ll be late for breakfast” Ron hissed and prepared to stand up but Blaise’s strong hands pushed him down again, his face looking at the… _thing_

 

“You can have your breakfast, here” Blaise shrugged and Ron gasped

 

“ _Blaise!_ ”

 

“And then I can eat something after, preferably what I ate yesterday here”

 

“ _Blaise!!!_ ” Ron started blushing again, or he never stopped blushing.

 

So the letters being sent out were a good thing then, he should find Luna after this…session, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it, it sucks. LMAO


End file.
